


Устал, но безумно счастлив

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: С момента их встречи прошло три года. С момента свадьбы – один год и три месяца. У них большая сплочённая семья, четыре ужасно шкодливых ребёнка – Стайлз, Эмили, Коди и Оливер, – у Дерека. А ещё собака и вечно орущий попугай. Тоже, собственно, у него же.





	Устал, но безумно счастлив

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Rude_Der   
> Коллаж к работе: https://pp.userapi.com/c844320/v844320718/34f1b/9fW9pRwgzu8.jpg  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤСемь счастливых неспокойных лет, четыре из которых были просто диким адом для молодого одинокого отца, который из кожи вон лез, чтобы его драгоценные маленькие дикарята ни в чём не нуждались. Малышке Эмили всего семь. Только вот она ещё довольно-таки милый аленький цветочек. Есть ещё кое-кто. Два очаровательных, любознательных, чересчур активных и до хрена болтливых сына. Близнецы Коди и Оливер. И это уже абсолютно отдельный разговор. У них обоих вечная потребность что-либо трогать, перекладывать, пробовать на вкус и творить многое-многое другое. Им всего-то по четыре года, а Дерек уже практически вешается. Порой ему просто хочется растечься бесформенной жижей по тёплой постели и отдохнуть. Ха, не тут-то было.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Пап, – Эмми нежно треплет за руку отца, пытаясь его разбудить. – Па-ап.   
  
ㅤㅤ– М? – Дерек кое-как разлепляет глаза и смотрит на дочь.   
  
ㅤㅤОна так похожа на него. Тёмные волосы красиво сочетаются с большими ярко-зелёными глазками, острым папиным носиком и милыми ямочками на пухлых щёчках.   
  
ㅤㅤИх мать ушла от них, когда девочке было всего пять, а её братьям по два годика. Они постоянно повторяли: «А где же мама? Она поехала на работу, да, пап?» Дерек не знал, что ответить. Но он никогда не жалел о том, что когда-то встретился с ней.   
  
ㅤㅤНо затем в жизни Хейла случилось одно очень важное, но не менее крышесносное событие. Тощий гиперактивный ураган по имени Стайлз Стилински.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Пап, мы есть хотим, – дует губки Эмили.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Да, я сейчас. Что мелкие делают? А Стайлз где? – А он ведь всего-то полчаса поспал.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Они в комнате в машинки играют. Папочка в душе.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Хорошо. Поможешь папе на кухне? – Лениво потягиваясь, он всё-таки поднимается с постели и бредёт вниз, взяв дочурку за руку.   
  
ㅤㅤВремя Дерека-стряпухи.   
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤОни дружно лепят разнообразной формы булочки, попутно рассказывая сказки про наивных ёжиков и больших медвежат, которые, возможно, в другом, далёком от людей мире носят валенки и вкусно готовят лазанью.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Вот бы и в нашем мире было всё так же легко и прекрасно, как в сказках, правда? – Эмили уже вся в муке и похожа на маленькое доброе привидение, периодически задаёт вопросы о самом главном, но таком забытом сейчас.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Да, манявка, – заканчивая работу, Хейл принимается убирать муку со стола.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Так, ты ставь булки в духовку, а я позову папочку и близнецов, – Эмми строго даёт команду и грозит пальчиком. – А после обеда мы пойдём в парк.   
  
ㅤㅤДерек задорно смеётся и кивает головой в знак согласия, уже через секунду наблюдая за тем, как её пяточки сверкают в другом конце дома.   
  
ㅤㅤВ кухню с «Дерек-Дерек-Дерек» со всех ног влетает взъерошенный Стайлз и начинает тараторить о различных научных открытиях, ставя варить крепкий кофе и громыхая посудой. Той, что всего пять минут назад была помыта. Этот сторонний шум, как ни странно, успокаивает Дерека.   
  
ㅤㅤЗнаете, в чём прелесть того, что у них есть дочь? Да в том, что они в любой день могут прийти на работу с накрашенными розовым лаком ногтями, гордо говоря: «Это Эмми накрасила». В том, что, если они их случайно обдерут, она будет ругаться и поставит их в угол в наказание на весь вечер. Но это ни капли не раздражает. Наоборот, делает их счастливее.   
  
ㅤㅤА знаете, в чём прелесть того, что у них есть два сына-близнеца? В том, что они без конца спорят, кто первый поцелует сестрёнку на ночь. В том, как они, – а иногда и вместе со Стилински, – с виновато опущенными глазами приходят к Дереку сознаваться, что разбили вазу. Но не кто-то один, а вместе. Или, как они забавно мотают головой, когда одного ошибочно называют именем другого, потому что они абсолютно одинаковые.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз в их жизни появился ровно год назад. И это, считай, ещё плюс один ребёнок в доме Хейлов. Нет, он, конечно, взрослый, умный, ответственный парень, но… Просто но. Он болтает без умолку, всё трогает и переставляет, а потом Дерек ничего не может найти. А ещё его голова – будто целый огромный храм для всяких различных интересных идей времяпрепровождения.   
  
ㅤㅤА ещё он идеальный папа. И не важно, что не родной.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤНа прогулке дети во главе со Стайлзом находят щенка, и все четверо стоят и смотрят невозможно милым умоляющим взглядом на Хейла. Так что у них теперь ещё и собака будет, которую, кстати, уже назвали Чаки. И с которой теперь будет вдвое больше забот. У Дерека, естественно.   
  
ㅤㅤЧем не счастье, правда?   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤСегодня в их доме был большой праздник. День рождения Коди и Оливера. Оба бегали по квартире как ненормальные и допекали отцов разными вопросами, то и дело крича: «Папа, папа, смотри!» и «Папа, а это что?». Эмили же вела себя совсем по-взрослому. Любезно подавала всем чай и угощения и приветливо улыбалась.   
  
ㅤㅤСейчас же, выпроводив гостей, уставший Дерек присаживается в гостиной на такой мягкий удобный диван и решает немного вздремнуть.   
  
ㅤㅤНа самом деле, нет.   
  
ㅤㅤИз детской комнаты возвращается Стилински и с кошачьим довольством на лице и очень прозрачным намёком «дети спят, можно шалить» уводит Хейла в спальню.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Сам всё делай, я устал, – Дерек испускает громкий вымученный стон и падает тяжёлой тушкой на кровать, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Но Дер… а как же «я устрою тебе незабываемую ночь с фейерверками и ошеломительным концом»? – Возмущается Стайлз и взмахивает руками.   
  
ㅤㅤНе слыша в ответ ничего внятного, он понимает, на что так ненароком намекает Хейл, и бежит в ванную за нужными приспособлениями.   
  
ㅤㅤОн всегда думал, что ему никогда не выпадет такой возможности. Но раз уж Дерек настолько сильно устал, что позволит к себе прикоснуться, то не стоит спрашивать дважды.   
  
ㅤㅤАккуратно сев Хейлу на поясницу, он медленно и тягуче начинает разминать его сильные плечи, постепенно спускаясь всё ниже и ниже.   
  
ㅤㅤЕго очередь запускать салют.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤС момента их встречи прошло три года. С момента свадьбы – один год и три месяца. У них большая сплочённая семья, четыре ужасно шкодливых ребёнка – Стайлз, Эмили, Коди и Оливер, – у Дерека. А ещё собака и вечно орущий попугай. Тоже, собственно, у него же.   
  
ㅤㅤИ хотя ровным счётом ничего не изменилось, в их доме с каждым днём и каждой улыбкой становится намного теплее и уютнее. Самому Хейлу не сказать, что легче, но выглядит он вполне умиротворённым.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Стайлз! – Измученно кричит на весь дом Дерек, и из кухни доносится озорной безудержный хохот. Снова пакости.   
  
ㅤㅤЧем не счастье, правда?


End file.
